Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-44177) discloses a conventional flush toilet. In the flush toilet, a rim section is formed to be raised in a substantially vertical direction in order to enhance an impression of cleanliness felt by a user, a water conduit (described as a shelf portion in Patent Document 1) is further formed between a waste receiving surface of a bowl section and the rim section, flushing water discharged onto the conduit from a rim spout port forms a swirl flow and washes the waste receiving surface.